XO
by AlexaVeela
Summary: Serena cierra los ojos disfrutando de las sensaciones, y en medio de su lucidez, siente los trazos firmes de una X y O que se graban en su piel. (Femslash/AU)


**D.R: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece.**

**~x~**

**X.O**

Una mujer rubia caminaba entre de la muchedumbre del bar con cierta desesperación. Ella se detuvo a unos metros de la barra y observo con esperanza a su alrededor, su mejor amiga no estaba por ninguna parte. Los nervios golpearon su cuerpo al distinguir una cabellera castaña y ondulada que sin duda pertenecía a Blair Waldorf.

Incluso a pesar de la distancia podía observar su disgusto y ansiedad evidente. La chica miraba su bebida fijamente, como si fuera la culpable de estar en ese lugar tan diferente al que está acostumbrada. La joven no pudo evitar sonreír. Aunque esa situación lejos de ser divertida, es preocupante.

Una o dos veces tropezó para llegar hasta ella, el olor a perfume barato comenzaba a impregnarse en su ropa. Blair definitivamente la odiaría después de esto. La impuntualidad fue algo que detestaba casi como la misma existencia de Dan, bueno, quizás no exageradamente. Pero los cinco minutos de retraso no pasarían desapercibidos, Serena van der Woodsen lo sabía.

-Llegas tarde. –Declaro la castaña con voz quejumbrosa sin mirarle.

-Lo siento, B. Yo solo…

-No Serena, ahórratelo no quiero escucharte. –Interrumpió levantando su mano izquierda. La joven de ojos azules permaneció en silencio, después de colocar su bolso sobre la barra concentro toda su atención en la otra chica. – No me mires de esa manera que no voy a perdonarte.

No hay ni siquiera oportunidad para que ella proteste. Serena cruzo sus dedos por lo debajo, deseando que su compañera saliera de su abnegación, y con los ojos cerrados trataba de pensar en algo que la salvara del veredicto.

-Blair, por favor déjame explicarte. Yo estaba en camino cuando mi madre me llamo, dijo algo acerca de Rufus y Jenny…-La rubia detuvo sus balbuceos cuando su amiga la hizo callar con uno de sus dedos.

-Para, que no logro entender nada de lo que dices. –Hablo la joven observándola fijamente con su ceño arrugado.- No me importa, ¿sabes? Pero con que me jures que la próxima vez llegaras a tiempo, te perdono.

Serena no pudo evitar sonreír, un peso se ha levantado de sus hombros y claramente puede respirar bien.

-Lo juro. –Dijo con firmeza ignorando todo lo que les rodea.

La castaña parecía satisfecha y después de una ronda mas, ambas salieron de ese bar sin mirar atrás.

En medio de besos y caricias desesperadas, Serena se pregunta porque están precisamente en las escaleras del hotel. Por supuesto, el elevador estaba ocupado y Blair la arrastro por la puerta de emergencia. La ansiedad de sentir sus cuerpos unidos, de enredarse entre las sabanas para después arrepentirse más tarde, no puede evitarse. Blair demuestra sus deseos a través de besos húmedos y toques descuidados. Lleva sus delicadas manos entre las piernas de su compañera, lo arriesgado de la situación la vuelve aun más tentadora.

-Tenemos que parar. – Susurra Serena entre gemidos.

La castaña alza su mirada y observa el rostro preocupado de la joven. Ella asiente, apenas perceptiblemente y se aleja con sus mejillas avergonzadas. La ropa de ambas esta desaliñada, e incluso Blair puede ver la carne expuesta de Serena a través de la cerradura de su vestido.

-Lo que sea necesario. –Dijo intentando arreglar su cabello. La incomodidad comienza a entrometerse, su pecho agitado busca una manera de calmarse. Se niega a observar el rostro de la rubia después de lo que ha hecho. No es la primera vez, y sinceramente no será la ultima.- Debo irme.

-Blair, no lo hagas. Todo estará bien. –Tranquiliza la chica más alta, con falsa serenidad.- Es solo que este no es el lugar apropiado.

Su explicación, o más bien justificación logra colarse a través de la conciencia de la morena. Sin embargo, no es suficiente para detenerla. Una Waldorf nunca se disculpa, mucho menos mendiga por algo que fácilmente puede obtener en otras manos.

-Tienes razón, pero debo llegar un compromiso.

La rubia se sorprende al escuchar sus palabras y un atisbo de decepción en su mirada se hace notar. A pesar de que Blair es buena mintiendo, esta vez su actuación es carente de credibilidad. Una brisa a su lado indica que ella se ha marchado sin que tuviera oportunidad de detenerla. Con pesadez inclina su cabeza hacia atrás lamentándose, quizás debió dejarse llevar. Ella permitió que un suspiro escapara de sus labios, al mismo tiempo que llevaba una mano con indignación a sus cabellos.

**~X~**

Blair Waldorf nunca se ha considerado a si misma una santa y tampoco una fanática religiosa. Entre las páginas de la biblia en su cajón, se esconden los lamentos y pecados que su alma guarda. Ha disfrutado de lo imperdonable, presionando su conciencia a ignorar lo incorrecto. _Es por amor,_ repite en su mente, tratando de convencerse.

Sus manos sostienen las llaves del auto y la ansiedad en su interior comienza aumentar. Ella no puede volver con facilidad, aunque tarde o temprano Serena la buscara. Puede ser ese día o mañana, quizás hasta dentro de una semana. Un acuerdo tácito de espacio se ha hecho y se aplica en situaciones como esas.

No es la vergüenza o cobardía por lo cual ella no se atreve a regresar.

-Lo que hice fue por mi propio bien. –Susurra intentando calmar sus nervios.

La mujer lanza las llaves con impotencia y observa el teléfono sobre su tocador. No hay llamadas o mensajes nuevos de Serena. Quiere ignorar lo que sucede, pero no puede evitar sentir decepción.

-"Siempre puedes dar el primer paso." –Piensa con ironía sirviéndose un trago.

**~x~**

Dos días han pasado desde que Blair huyo. No hay rastro de la chica por ninguna parte, aunque quizás, es ella la que se mantiene aislada de los demás. Su humor no es el mejor cada vez que algo así sucede, busca y piensa razones lógicas que justifiquen las actitudes de su amiga, pero sorprendentemente ninguna se le ocurre.

Serena es consciente de que la línea entre la amistad y el amor hace mucho fue traspasada, al menos por su parte. Blair se ha convertido en su otra mitad, sin importar que las adversidades traten de alejarlas. Ellas siempre vuelven y reconectan, pero nunca de la manera deseada. El amor ha logrado que toque el cielo y se arrastre por el infierno.

Desde el principio como amigas con beneficios, Blair ha empujado sus límites al máximo. Sus impulsos apasionados a veces la hacen olvidar que no hay amor de por medio, aunque ella prefiere pensar lo contrario. Su puerta se abre lentamente y una figura conocida aparece, la rubia se endereza tratando de ver claramente lo que sucede. Puede que quizás sea un producto de su imaginación.

Los labios rojos de Blair se entreabren pero no pronuncian palabra alguna. La joven yace inmóvil por unos segundos antes de caminar hacia ella.

-¿Prefieres amor o simpatía? –pregunta en voz baja.

Serena está desconcertada por un segundo, pero rápidamente se recupera. No hay palabras claras o precisas que describan lo que siente. Ella al igual que Blair decide actuar y seguir sus impulsos. Su boca se acerca peligrosamente a los labios de la castaña y puede casi sentir el escalofrío que recorre a su amante.

-Contigo mucho de ambas.

Los labios se fusionan con suavidad y anhelo, mientras las traviesas manos de la rubia se abren paso hacia la espalda de su acompañante. Horas más tarde, Blair besa y acaricia cada parte de su cuerpo, Serena cierra los ojos disfrutando de las sensaciones que provoca, y en medio de su lucidez, siente los trazos firmes de un que se graban en su piel.


End file.
